The present invention relates generally to buoyancy compensators for use in diving and is particularly concerned with a power inflator assembly for controlling inflation of a buoyancy compensator.
A buoyancy compensator is an inflatable vest or jacket worn by a diver as an auxiliary means of buoyancy control and for providing emergency flotation of a diver. The buoyancy compensator is normally provided with a power or automatic inflator valve assembly which controls connection of the buoyancy compensator to a pressurized air supply and to an exhaust outlet, so that air can be selectively supplied to the buoyancy compensator or exhausted from the buoyancy compensator for controlling buoyancy. A safety valve is also normally provided to automatically vent the buoyancy compensator if filled with an excessive amount of air. The safety valve can also be manually opened by the diver as desired to vent air from the buoyancy compensator.
Most power inflators have an internal valve member operated by a control button to control connection of a pressurized air chamber in the housing to the buoyancy compensator inflation hose. Thus, pressurized air is always present inside the housing, requiring high pressure seals to trap the pressurized air, and a relatively complex assembly with several valve parts.